The Elf Empire
"The entire empire was inside an enormous tree the size of a mountain. As the twins flew closer, they saw hundreds of homes built throughout the branches. Some were built on the tree like tree houses, some homes swung from the branches like birdhouses, and some were even built into the tree like squirrel nests."''TLOS III, ch 23, p. 357 Characteristics The Elf Empire is located in the northwest of the Land of Stories. Unless like most of the other kingdoms, it is not populated by humans, but by elves. It is ruled by Elvina the Elf Empress. A giant tree was grown by the elves to protect them from the hostile environment of their territory. It is described as being "the size of a mountain", with leaves the size of a human body. The habitats are built on the tree branches and inside of it. In a time of danger the elves hide in the roots of the giant tree, in a secret room that is accessed by a tunnel inside the branches.TLOS III, ch 23, p. 359 The elves of the Elf Empire apparently live as a very closely united society and protect themselves by isolating themselves from rest of the Land of Stories. ''"The elves never get involved unless they have to."''TLOS II, ch 12, p. 191 History The Dragon Age The Land of Stories is torment by dragons. The elves help the fairies to fight and defeat the dragons. The Age of Magic While forming the Happily Ever After Assembly, the elves are not invited to join because they complain about the territory given to them. They feel it is unlivable, isolated and smaller comparing to territories given to humans. The territory is a very dangerous and hostile for place for elves to live in, with predators and witches hunting them. This causes bitterness and a feeling of discrimination for non-human / non-fairy inhabitants of the Land of Stories. The Golden Age The Elf Empire lives in isolation and peace. They do not respect authority of the Happily Ever After Assembly, the Fairy Council or the Fairy Godmother. They are the first to join the Enchantress. When Alex and Conner arrive to ask them to join the fight against the Grande Armée, Elvina initially refuses. They join the Happily Forever After Assembly after the battle. When that crisis is overcome, the Masked Man attacks the kingdom. Story The Wishing Spell - The Enchantress Returns When Ezmia starts attacking the kingdoms, the elves are the first to join her. TLOS II, ch 22, p. 412 A Grimm Warning Realizing they need all of the armies of the Land of Stories to be able to fight the Grande Armée, Alex and Conner travel to the Elf Empire to try and persuade Elvina to help them. Empress Elvina is opposed to helping them because of the way the elves were treated by the Fairy Council in the past, but Alex convinces her by promising to abolish the Happily Ever After Assembly and founding a new, inclusive assembly with Elvina. Before the elf army can join their forces, however, they are attacked by the Armée. After the battle, Alex keeps her promise and founds the Happily Forever After Assembly, including the Elf Empire. Beyond the Kingdoms After the Masked Man travels into works of literature to recruit for his army, the Elf Empire is attacked by crows, wolves and bees (senty by the Wicked Witch of the West).TLOS IV, ch 29, p 399 An Author's Odyssey At the beginning of ''An Author's Odyssey, it is mentioned that after the attack, the empire ceased to be and was integrated in to a large empire ruled by the Masked Man. When he is deposed by the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook and the Wicked Witch of the West, the three literary villains take over the rule of the Land of Stories. Empress Elvina is saved by Jack, Goldilocks and their friends. Notable Places * The Giant Tree Notable Characters * Elvina the Elf Empress * The Elf Army : In A Grimm Warning, the army is said to have approximately 1,000 soldiers (before fighting the Grande Armée).TLOS III, ch 18, p. 301 References Category:Places in The Land Of Stories